malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Maikel476
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Image of the Week Nominations page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 08:57, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Nominations Hi Maikel476, Thank you very much for nominating an image for the next poll. I am totally impressed by your determination to sort out the coding :) Hope to see you around some more. Don't know how far you are with the books - if you have read them all... Tor have just released the first chapter for Fall of Light! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 08:38, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Reading order Well, it's going to be fireworks over the next books, Maikel. Interesting that you are following the ultimate reading order. Would you fancy doing a bit of a summary of your experience with it? You could write it on the discussion page for the Suggested reading order page. Just a few words about how you got on with it, whether you would recommend it, possible suggestions of changes to it - that sort of stuff. New readers are always asking about the different reading orders and something like that would probably be of great help to them. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 15:03, April 5, 2016 (UTC) :That's great and yes, it is the button next to the edit one. Having clicked that, you then choose the 'create article' option - if you are editing in default skin, that is. I edit in MonoBook and some of the buttons have different names and most are in different places. If I use a phrase that does not make sense, let me know. You may want to try MonoBook. Makes the Wiki look very similar to Wikipedia. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:01, April 5, 2016 (UTC) I'll be sure to give it a try this weekend, please let me know if it's a useful addition to the site. I have little experience with editing since English is not my first language:p --Maikel476 (talk) 07:22, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :Join the club as the English say ;) Actually, a recent poll on the Empire Forum indicated that for about half of the regulars, English is not the first language. Don't worry about getting something wrong. All the regular editors here keep an eye on any new content and will make any adjustments needed. I am really looking forward to your feedback about the ultimate reading order. I was thinking of doing a re-read at some point using that sequence. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 08:29, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the write-up, Maikel :) I have changed the header so that users know immediately what the article is about but left everything else as you wrote it. There are a few grammatical mistakes but I think that that only drives home the point that English is not your first language and yet you got on ok with the series. Dust of Dreams? Oh my - the fireworks to come!!!! I envy you the ride ahead! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 14:04, April 11, 2016 (UTC) No problem, happy to write down my opinion. Hopefully it'll be helpful for new readers who are trying to decide which books they want to read and in which order. Maikel476 (talk) 07:59, April 13, 2016 (UTC)